


Cypress and Marigold

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dorian was an assistant in some firm down the street that required flowers at least once a week for events and such. He’d been coming to the flower shop for a few months, someone Cullen was always looking forward to see.</i>
</p><p> <i>Today however, he looked upset, his gorgeous features straining to keep a neutral expression as he strode in faster than he normally would. He brought down his hands on the counter with a bit too much strength, his rings making a thud against the wooden surface.</i></p><p>  <i>“What are the best flowers to passive-aggressively say fuck you to someone?”</i></p><p>  <i>Definitely upset.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cypress and Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted for "Back Scratches" and "Flower Shop AU". This is also inspired by [this post](http://demisexualmerrill.tumblr.com/post/145668425096).

Cullen enjoyed working at a flower shop. It was quiet except during Christmas or during the weddings season in summer, so he could study or write his papers when there was no customer. It didn’t pay all that well, but his boss Adaar was kind and he liked working with his coworkers. Well, most of them anyway, because Carver could be a real prick sometimes.

He’d been working on his history thesis for a good deal of the afternoon, trying to establish a proper outline without much success. He was thinking of simply giving up when the door opened, the chime of the bell accompanying the arrival of a new customer. 

It was Dorian, an assistant in some firm down the street that required flowers at least once a week for events and such. He’d been coming here for a few months, someone Cullen was always looking forward to see. He was always charming and made sure to make him laugh at least once, even if it often was accompanied by flushed cheeks.

Today however, Dorian looked upset, his gorgeous features straining to keep a neutral expression as he strode in faster than he normally would. He brought down his hands on the counter with a bit too much strenght, his rings making a thud against the wooden surface.

“What are the best flowers to passive-aggressively say fuck you to someone?”

Definitely upset.

“Um… We have a few varieties I can show you, if you’re sure?”

“I am.” Cullen was a bit hesitant at first, but he tried to stay professional even as he could see Dorian struggle to keep his composure. He liked to believe he’d come to know the man enough to recognize his normal behavior, and this was not it. There was no trace of humor when he demanded to have all the shittiest flowers of the shop assembled in a bouquet without even looking at them. Usually he’d ask numerous questions on their significance and their tending, but his mouth was turned into a scowl instead.

“Would you like to write a card?” Cullen asked as he was arranging the composition.

“if I want to-?” Dorian choked, then quickly turned around.

Cullen froze, unsure, before he went around his counter and gently placed a hand against his back. Dorian was tense, to say the least.

“Would you like to sit down?” He asked with a soothing voice. Unconsciously he began rubbing his back, trying to help him relax but awkward as to do anything more. When he received a small nod in reply, he quickly went to the door to lock it and turn the notice sign to _Close_ before he guided Dorian to the back of the store, in the employee restricted area. He let him sit at the table and retrieved a glass of water for him and, after some hesitation, a box of tissues.

“Here.” He placed them before him. “Um… Would you like to have a moment alone?”

“No, I’d rather not.” Cullen nodded even though Dorian couldn’t see him and sat beside him. He resumed his back rubbing, and then Dorian was leaning against him, arms circling his waist as he buried his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He began to quietly cry, his whole frame shivering, and his hold tightened when Cullen returned the embrace, his fingers lightly scratching the nape of his neck and down his back. 

It was soothing for the both of them, if Cullen was being honest. He’d been stressed out lately by school deadlines, and he found himself relaxing as well, breathing in Dorian’s enticing scent as he let the dark-haired man clear his feelings out.

Dorian moved after a moment, trying to hide his face as he grabbed a tissue and dabbed at his eyes. “Now I must look like a raccoon,” he mumbled, his voice strained.

“A pretty raccoon nonetheless.” This was cheesy, but it made the other chuckle and finally glance at him. His eyes were puffy and his face was red, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore.

“I’m sorry I barged in like this. I needed to retreat somewhere safe, and well, I remembered you were working today.”

Cullen was torn between being worried Dorian needed to seek solace, and flattered he thought of him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dorian shrugged. “I had lunch with my father. I thought he would be more accepting of me, but the meeting was only a chance for him to present me a new woman to marry.”

He didn’t know that man, but he already despised him for refusing to accept Dorian as the wonderful person he was. “I’m sorry you had to suffer through this. Family can be the cruelest.”

“That they can,” Dorian mumbled. He had a deep sigh, then took Cullen’s hand that had been resting on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

The florist smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He got on his feet and tugged on their linked hands. “Now, as you requested, let’s have a look at my best “fuck you” flowers.”

Dorian laughed and followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
